Noah vs Mokuba : a unfair impossible duel? and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Noah force Mokuba to duel him in a unfair duel with Téa Gardner on the line. can Mokuba save her and himself ? op cards will be used. I do not own yugioh. sorry for mistakes. there is two Character deaths. Includes one sided Mokuba x serenity and one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner


Noah just defeated kaiba turning kaiba and Mokuba to stone. " Mokuba and kaiba!" Everyone screamed with tears in their eyes. Joey try to calm down his sister because he knew she was in love with Mokuba. " you monster, I challenge you to a duel, Noah!" yami yugi said. " That's cute I can't be stopped." Noah said. The stone started to break. " what's going on?" Noah and the others yelled. After the stone was done breaking, Mokuba and kaiba was set free. " Impossible" Noah screamed. " A brother's bond is stronger than your magic. " kaiba and Mokuba said. Noah gotten a idea . Noah teleported to where Téa Gardner was at . Noah put a butcher knife at Téa Gardner's throat. " Téa Gardner! Noah, stop this! you are a psychopath, Noah!" everyone screamed. Noah said " I will stop this. If you agree to my terms. If you don't agree, she will die. My terms are I challenge Mokuba to a duel. So I can hurt kaiba's heart hurt when Mokuba is in pain. In this duel, there is no deckmasters in this duel because I know I will win. I start with ∞ lifepoints . Mokuba start with the normal 4000 lifepoints. If he lose or draw with me, the girl will die. If he somehow defeat me, I will spare her life. Everytime, he lose lifepoints, he will get shot. If anyone try to block the shots, she will die!". " Don't do it, Mokuba let me die" Téa Gardner said. " I can't let that happen. I gotta do this ! I have to duel Noah in this risky duel. If she dies and there was a chance i could save her and i did not, I would never forgive myself. Yugi , Joey, Tristan, Duke and serenity take care of seto. I don't know if i will make out of this. This might be my final times" Mokuba said while he took his brother's dueldisk and cards. Mokuba put his cards in the dueldisk. Kaiba and the rest of the gang said " Don't do this!". Mokuba said with tears " If I die, I love you brother. please move on if i die. ". Kaiba said " Mokuba...". Mokuba walked towards Noah and screamed " YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CHAOS!" to Noah. Noah said " prepare to die with that girl.". Noah and Mokuba turned on their dueldisks and said " duel!".

Noah went 1st. Noah said " I summon infinte spirit- Tozen in attack mode. (Dark/fiend/ spirit/level 1/ atk ∞/def ∞) in attack mode. " Nani?" everyone said. " while this card faceup on the field, my opponent can't summon monster from their extra deck or deck. My monster don't return to my hand. It can't be banished or destoryed." Noah said. " That's not fair" everyone said. " I don't care . I play a spell called unfair evil. It let me special monster from my deck. Then I can inflict 3500 points of damage . I special summon infinte spirit- Jozen in attack mode ( Dark/fiend/spirit/ level 1/atk 900,000/def 300,000) in attack mode. It's effect is It can't return to my hand. It can't be targeted or banished. while faceup on the field, you can't play traps and I can only lose if my lifepoints hit zero. Due to unfair evil, you lose 3500 lp and you got shot 7 times.". Mokuba was shot in the stomatch 7 times by Noah and his lifepoints dropped down to 500. Mokuba was bleeding very bad. He was covering the shot with one hand. " Mokuba !" Everyone screamed. " please let Mokuba live, just take my life so he won't die!"Téa Gardner said with tears in her eyes. Noah said " you can quit , Mokuba . I will spare you. The girl will still die!.". Mokuba said "no I will not let you kill her as long i am still alive. " in a weak voice. Noah said " fine I must end my turn due to my spell but I got this win!". Mokuba use his teeth to draw his card. " Nani?" Noah said. Mokuba said weakly " I play lightning vortex . I discard 1 card . It desory all your monsters expect Tozen! Next, I summon Baby dragon in attack mode. Then I play Share the Pain! We are required to scarfice a monster! I scarfice Baby dragon. You are required to scarfice Tozen!." Noah said " you punk! you will pay for that!". Mokuba weakly said " I set 2 cards! your move!". Noah said " My turn ! I draw ! I summon infinite spirit egg (Dark/fiend/spirit/ level 1/atk 1500/def ∞) in attack mode. The girl will die. My monster will wipe you out! Attack Mokuba directly.". Mokuba weakly said " you cannot beat me that easy! I play Mirror force! Then I chain Life Equalizer! Life Equalizer happens 1st! since you have more than 8000 lifepoints than me, both of our lifepoints become 3000!." " Nani?" Everyone said expect for Mokuba . Noah's lifepoints went down from ∞ to 3000. Mokuba's lifepoints rose from 500 to 3000. " Mokuba was able to lower Noah's lifepoints. He might be able to win this . However he might die from this duel!" Mokuba said " Thanks to mirror force, your monster is bye bye.". Noah said " lucky shot! I end my turn!". Mokuba weakly said " I draw! I set 1 card. My turn is over.". Noah said " I summon vorse raider in attack mode. Attack Mokuba directly!". Mokuba weakly said " I play my trap, call of the haunted to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. ". Noah said " I will not attack. I end my turn". Mokuba weakily said " My turn! I draw! I summon Luster dragon in attack mode. My Blue-eyes white Dragon destory vorse raider!". Noah's lifepoints drop down to 1900. Noah screamed " This can't be happening!". Mokuba weakily said " Luster dragon attack you directly! I win, stepbrother.". The attack destoryed Noah's knife and drop his lifepoints to zero. Mokuba said " I was able to do it. I defeated Noah. I don't have much time. Téa Gardner, I love..." and then Mokuba fall down . He was weak now after his duel with Noah. Mokuba realize his bleeding then his human senses kicked in. Noah cried " what monster did i become! I try to kill my stepbrother's friend. Then I try to kill Mokuba. Mokuba, I am...". Then Noah was shot in the head and killed by Gozaburo. Gozaburo said " get ready to die, Mokuba." getting ready to shoot Mokuba in the head. Serenity pushed the gun out of Gozaburo 's hand and shot Gozaburo in the head killing Gozaburo.

Kaiba and everyone ran to Mokuba. Everyone yelled " Mokuba!". Mokuba said " is she alive? Thanks for saving my life, serenity." Téa Gardner said " I am alive, thanks to you Mokuba.". Serenity said " no problem,Mokuba.". Kaiba hacked the virtual world for all them to escape. Mokuba was carried by Téa Gardner and serenity back to the ship. Mokuba fell sleep on the way back. When He opened his eyes, He saw serenity and Téa Gardner in the room. Serenity said " the bullets are removed. the doctors said you are recovering quickly. can i have a favor?". Mokuba said " sure since you saved my life.". Serenity french kissed Mokuba before he could react. Téa Gardner said " I got a gift for you .". Mokuba asked " what is it?". Téa Gardner kissed Mokuba on the lips in a nonromantic way. Mokuba blushed. It turned late. It was time for bed. Serenity sleep on the left of the bed, Téa Gardner on the right and Mokuba in the middle. Serenity thought " I love you, Mokuba!"in her head. Mokuba said in his head " I love you, Téa Gardner !". Téa Gardner said in her head " Mokuba is a hero.". Then all 3 of them went to sleep.


End file.
